wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Machine Spirit: Cooking
]] is a SIGNI class associated with green and blue SIGNI. Cooking SIGNI are based on various foods and condiments. Gameplay Cooking SIGNI are used by and , and revolve around attaching Accessories to your own SIGNI for benefits. List of Cooking SIGNI Blue Level 1 *Code Eat Buckepuddi *Code Eat Blue Waiiha (Accessory) *Code Eat Grajelly *Code Eat Mint (Accessory) *Code Eat Mizuman *Code Eat Mizuyōkan *Code Eat Mochi Ice (Life Burst) *Code Eat Ramune ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Sticky Ice (Life Burst) *Code Eat Watermelon Ice ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Code Eat Blujam (Accessory) *Code Eat Coro Ice ( limited) *Code Eat Ice Cone (Accessory) *Code Eat Ice Pine *Code Eat Ice Rock *Code Eat Kakigōri *Code Eat Raspberry ( limited, Accessory) *Code Eat Silver Dragée (Accessory) Level 3 *Code Eat Cognac *Code Eat Cola Float (Life Burst) *Code Eat Egg Ice *Code Eat Ice Cake ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Panna *Code Eat Pokkin ( limited) *Code Eat Rum Raisin ( limited, Life Burst, Accessory) *Code Eat Tiramisu (Life Burst) *Code Eat Warabimochi ( limited, Accessory) Level 4 *Code Eat Ice Oran ( limited) *Code Order BCPIC (Life Burst) *Code Order Ice Parfi (Life Burst) *Code Order Meridoll ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Poppin' Ice ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Eat Roll Ice *Code Eat Ujikintoki ( limited) *Tapipi, Tasty Tempting Devil (Life Burst) Green Level 1 *Code Eat Akashiyaki (Life Burst) *Code Eat Aurorasau (Accessory) *Code Eat Fripota ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Eat Ginger ( limited) *Code Eat Gyoz *Code Eat Gyudo *Code Eat Hishimochi ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Eat Kugini (Accessory) *Code Eat Marroncream (Accessory) *Code Eat Masyru (Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Mayo (Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Mikaja (Accessory) *Code Eat Muffin *Code Eat Salsauce (Accessory) *Code Eat Sweet Potato *Code Eat Tonkatsu (Accessory) *Code Eat Torochee (Accessory) Level 2 *Code Eat Back Fat ( limited, Accessory) *Code Eat Cheesetar ( limited) *Code Eat Chocoplate (Accessory) *Code Eat Fried Egg (Accessory) *Code Eat Hoshigaki *Code Eat Ketchu (Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Oyako *Code Eat Sanuudo *Code Eat Shoropo *Code Eat Tunamayo ( limited, Accessory) *Code Eat Unadon Level 3 *Code Eat Baguette ( limited) *Code Eat Burger ( limited) *Code Eat Caviarra ( limited) *Code Eat Chocosp (Accessory) *Code Eat Curry ( limited) *Code Eat Daifuku *Code Eat Kiritan *Code Eat Kurikin *Code Eat Melosyru ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Shiumai *Code Eat Tartar ( limited, Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Teaksauce (Accessory, Life Burst) *Code Eat Tendo *Code Eat Tsukimi Dango *Code Eat Yae (Life Burst) *Yeast, Food Bacteria Level 4 *Code Eat Hambur ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Eat Yakisanma *Code Order Motsuna ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Order PPA Pi ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Order Steak ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Order Tonra ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Order Wedding ( limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Code Delicious Buffet ( limited, Life Burst) Support Category:Machine Spirit: Cooking